md1456_once_upon_a_time_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Where Bluebirds Fly
Where Bluebirds Fly is the eighteenth episode of Season 6 of Once Upon a Time. Plot Past In Oz, a young Zelena is testing out her magic on a bird's nest by restoring it back on top of a tree after a group of bullies knock it off. When a young boy named Stanum sees Zelena, he tells her that he likes her, regardless of whatever the children say about Zelena, who they see as a freak. Flash forward years later, where a now adult Zelena (now the Wicked Witch at this point) receives a surprise visit from an adult Stanum, this time requesting her help. He explains that Wicked Witch of the North cursed him and he is slowly turning into a tin man. Stanum is seeking out the Crimson Heart, which can restore him to human form, but moments after Zelena rejects him, Stanum accuses her of being afraid, prompting Zelena to change her mind. During their quest, Stanum tells Zelena that she doesn't have to be lonely but she is doing her best to deny his advice. Suddenly, a lion comes out of nowhere to attack Stanum, and Zelena uses her magic to scare the lion off. When they finally find to the location of the Crimson Heart, the two learn that the only way to make it work is through the absorption of another person's magic. Unfortunately, Zelena's actions and selfish greed for magic causes her to betray Stanum, whom she suspects is aligned with Dorothy. She keeps the Heart for herself, leaving Stanum to transform into the tin man permanently. Present At Zelena's Farmhouse, Zelena is ready to give Robin her bottled milk, when she is surprised by the Black Fairy, who is holding her child. She offers Zelena a chance to join her in the Final Battle against Emma, but Zelena is furious with her unwanted visitor and asks her to leave, turning down the offer. At the same time, Emma and Hook's planned morning is interrupted; Snow is ready and excited to help plan Emma and Hook's upcoming wedding. Hook gives the wand piece he brought back from Neverland to Regina for her to examine. Snow encourages David, Emma, Hook and Henry to go looking for wedding venues to take their mind off the Black Fairy. At the pawnshop Gold tells Belle about how Mother Superior, when she was the Blue Fairy, knows about how his mother’s turn to the darkness, but since he had to put Mother Superior into a coma in order to protect Gideon, Gold has to research more himself on what his mother is planning. When Zelena stops by the shop, she asks Belle to watch Robin while she goes after the Black Fairy. Shortly after, Regina follows Zelena, hunting down the Black Fairy in the mines to stop her. This leads to a fight between the sisters with Zelena escaping the scuffle just in time to find the Black Fairy and Gideon. The two hold back Regina while the Black Fairy shows Zelena how powerless she can be, admitting that she was using her in order for Zelena to make the wrong decision; the Black Fairy absorbs Zelena's unstable dark magic to create the crystals needed for the Final Battle, then she sends them back to the outside of the mines. Regina frustratedly tells Zelena that she should go back to Oz. Meanwhile, as the family are looking at a series of wedding venues, including Granny's Diner and the Storybrooke Town Hall, David seems agitated. Snow pulls him aside to voice her anger over this, but David says that the timing isn't right as long as the Black Fairy is in Storybrooke. Snow argues that they might not be around to give Emma a peaceful wedding. Emma however, takes her father's side and tells her parents that she's willing to wait until after the Final Battle for the right time. Zelena unexpectedly meets up with Regina, Emma, Snow, David, Hook and Henry, and reveals that she still has the Crimson Heart (that she summoned from Oz after Regina told her to leave), which she selflessly uses to absorb and sacrifice all of her magic in order to render the crystals useless. After Zelena tells Regina and Emma about what Gold did to Mother Superior, the three visit the pawnshop, where they convince Gold and Belle to allow Emma to use one of the magic crystals to free Mother Superior from her coma. At the same time, the Black Fairy sees this on her crystal ball and finally tells Gideon the truth about her real reason behind why she fears the Blue Fairy, and it is tied to her secret behind why she abandoned Rumplestiltskin in the first place when he was an infant. Characters (in order of appearance) * Wicked Witch of the West * Tin Woodman (only appearance) * Bullies (Land of Oz) (only appearance) * Black Fairy * Robin Hood, Jr. * Emma Swan * Captain Hook * Snow White * Evil Queen * Prince Charming * Belle * Rumplestiltskin * Blue Fairy (asleep) * Henry Mills * Oz Guards * Gideon Timeline Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Once Upon a Time episodes